10 detalles
by Elo99
Summary: La historia va de los diez detalles de Hermione que a lo largo del tiempo, han conseguido volver loquito a Ron. Por supuesto, un Ron/Hermione
1. Tus rizos color chocolate

Tus rizos

Es un día ventoso, algo raro para estar en Marzo, pero bueno, últimamente el clima está loco. Justo hoy hay salida Hogsmeade, y por eso, todos salimos en tropel por el camino que lleva hasta el pueblo, vamos los tres juntos, el trío dorado, Harry, tú, y yo, Ron weasley, tu mejor amigo, para mi desgracia.

El viento es bastante fuerte, por lo que la diadema con la que sostenías tus rizos, sale volando por los aires, cuando esto sucede, tu cabello cae desordenadamente en grandes rizos color chocolate, que enseguida son revueltos gracias al viento.

En cuanto ves tu diadema perdida, sales corriendo a buscarla, saltando y corriendo, mientras tu cabello vuela por los aires al ritmo de tus saltos, te observo, fijamente, atentamente, como normalmente solo puedo hacer cuando estudias: saltas, ríes, corres y dejas que el viento juguetee contigo, con tu cabello, sin importarte más la diadema.

Es algo tuyo que me encanta, tus rizos, tus preciosos rizos del color del chocolate; algunos dicen que tienes el pelo enmarañado, pero es solo envidia, a mis ojos, tus rizos son una de las cosas más maravillosas y hermosas que tienes, pues caen por tu espalda formando grandes bucles y pequeños mechones curvos en los que me pierdo cada vez que te miro.

Es algo recurrente, no puedo evitarlo, cada vez que veo tu pelo suelto, debo contenerme para evitar cometer una locura, cada vez que los veo, me provoca meter mi mano en tu cabello, acariciar tu cabeza y desordenarte un poco más aquellos bucles rebeldes, sin importarme siquiera lo que podrías pensar, lo que digan los demás, no me importaría absolutamente nada, pero eso solo pasa en mis sueños, hermosos sueños en los que paso horas acariciando tus perfectos rizos.

Por eso, cuando te he visto hoy saltando camino a Hogsmeade, no he podido evitar correr y acompañarte, dejando que el viento nos meciera, mientras observaba como saltabas a mi lado, aguantando las ganas de saltar yo también, pero de felicidad, felicidad por tenerte a mi lado, no exactamente como yo quisiera, pero te tengo; felicidad por tu inocencia, que no quiero que se pierda nunca, y felicidad porque tú, como tus rizos, eres libre de escoger, libre de saltar, libre de reír, y también libre para, algún día, poder darme una oportunidad.

Es por eso que adoro tu pelo, y adoro aún más tus preciosos rizos color chocolate, que danzan al viento mientras yo te observo.


	2. Tus delicados hombros pecosos

Tus hombros

¡Ya no puedo!-dices en un susurro ahogado, al tiempo que tiras el libro con el que has intentado hacer la redacción, al piso

¿Qué pasa mione?-pregunto, muy sorprendido por tu inesperada reacción, apenas llevamos unos minutos 'estudiando'.

Que no puedo más-dices, echando la cabeza para atrás, dejando al descubierto tu cuello, desvío la vista, si es que pretendo conservar intacta mi cordura- me duele toda la espalda… ya mañana termino

¿Quieres que te de un masaje?-no se de donde ha salido eso, y por lo visto tu tampoco, puesto que me miras con tal cara de incredulidad, que me siento obligado a dar una explicación- es que a veces mamá me lo pide y…

Está bien-interrumpes, mientras comienzas a sacarte la camisa. Casi sin quererlo, abro desmesuradamente los ojos, y siento como se me seca la boca

¿Qué…?

He leido que cuanta menos ropa, mejor-dices, mientras dejas ver que traes una camiseta delgada debajo; así que intento relajarme un poco.

Ya. Ponte aquí-señalo la silla frente a mí, tu, diligentemente, haces caso.

Hago aparecer una taza con aceite. Meto las manos en él, agradablemente tibio al tacto.

Extiendo el líquido por ambos lados de tu cuello, mientras hago movimientos circulares, al tiempo que presiono levemente. Siento como te tensas inmediatamente.

sshhh-susurro-Tranquila…

Coloco un poco más de aceite y te relajas pronto. De repente mis manos tropiezan con la tira de la camiseta

¿Puedo?-tú sólo asientes con la cabeza, manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

Bajo lentamente la tira, dejando al descubierto unas tres pecas, esbozo una sonrisa. Pecas, las mismas que alguna vez te vi en las mejillas.

El aceite ya cubre con una fina capa tus delicados hombros y brillan con un resplandor casi mágico a la luz de la chimenea.

Trazo movimientos circulares y descubro unas cuantas pecas más. siento como suspiras bajo mis manos, e intento contener mis impulsos. Al respirar, tus hombros se mueven levemente y me provoca besarlos y acariciarlos y bajar las manos de tu cuello y poder rozar hasta más abajo, mas allá del borde de la cami☼eta. Pero se que no me está permitido e intento tranquilizarme. Trazo la silueta de lo que veo de tu espalda con uno de mis dedos, y me doy cueta de cómo te estremeces gracias a ese simple contacto. Al verlo, comprendo que si lo haces una vez más ya no podré contenerme, y, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no repetir la acción doy por terminada la sesión. Levanto los tirantes de la camiseta y doy un último repaso a tu cuello.

¿Mejor?-pregunto, mientras te colocas la camisa de nuevo y yo me seco las manos en una toalla

Muchísimas gracias, ron-dices, e inmediatamente te sientas, te estiras de nuevo y comienzas a hablarme acerca de la redacción de Encantamientos.

Pero yo ya no te escucho. Recuerdo tus hombros desnudos bajo mis manos, tus suspiros y tus pecas, sobretodo tus pecas marrones, esparcidas por tu espalda, decorando delicadamente el lienzo perfecto de tu cuerpo


	3. Tus largas piernas

Piernas

Piernas

Estamos estudiando…de nuevo. Estoy cansado y aburrido y quisiera irme con Harry, pero el está con Ginny en este momento y, además, estoy solo contigo; si es así, puedo estudiar todo lo que quieras.

Eso pensé hace 2 horas, en este momento lo que quiero, lo que quiero es alejarme de aquí y hacer algo que no requiera mis neuronas.

Pero sigo aquí, sentado frente a ti, sintiendo como la leve brisa de afuera (producto de la ventana que abrí hace rato) muy cansado y fastidiado.

En ese momento la brisa se hizo más fuerte, con lo cual varias plumas y pergaminos cayeron de la mesa.

Bien, por fin algo que hacer, además de recalentarme el cerebro. Antes de que levantes la cabeza, yo ya he saltado de la silla y me he arrodillado en el suelo.

Oh, gracias Ron-dices, algo sorprendida, y enseguida vuelves la vista a la redacción que estabas haciendo antes.

Mientras, me pongo a recoger plumas, pero me paro, al alzar la vista para coger un pergamino, me topo de frente y en primer plano con tus piernas, cubiertas por unas finas medias grises hasta debajo de la rodilla, con la falda un poco arriba gracias a que las tienes cruzadas.

Se me seca la boca, y hago un esfuerzo por no mirar, pero en ese momento te acomodas en el asiento y la falda sube unos centímetros más; ahora sí que es más fuerte que yo.

Me digo ''solo una miradita'', pero lo que veo solo me pone a temblar aún más. Desde aquí se puede ver un poco del muslo y la rodilla completa. Me doy cuenta (de lo cerca que estoy) de que seguramente tienes la piel suave y, según puedo ver, tersa como la de un niño.

Pero veo también que de niña no tienes nada, y que esas piernas largas no pueden estar allí de la noche a la mañana, solo que yo no me había dado cuenta, quisiera…

-¡Eh Ron! –Llamas-¿Qué tanto haces? ¡Necesito un pergamino!

Me levanto tan apresuradamente que no puedo evitar darme con la mesa

- Auuuch!

- ¡Ron! ¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntas nerviosa

- Hem, nada…-digo, mientras me toco el lugar del golpe- solo… aquí tienes el pergamino –te lo alcanzo

- Gracias-dices, me lanzas una última mirada y te pones a estudiar


	4. Vaivén

Salimos del comedor, para ir a clase de Encantamientos, por lo que hay que subir bastantes escaleras. Caminamos rápido para no llegar tarde, mientras tú nos echas a Harry y a mí un sermón sobre la puntualidad que marea a cualquiera.

Y justo nos toca una de esas escaleras tan concurridas siempre, en las que hay que ponerse en fila india para poder subir; y Harry aprovecha para escabullirse primero, tú le sigues y a mí me toca al último. Levanto la vista y, de repente, me olvido de todo, porque lo único que veo es el vaivén de tus caderas, que se mueven al ritmo de tus pasos por la escalera y por más que intento no puedo sacarme esa imagen de la cabeza, a pesar de que ahora ya caminamos el uno al lado del otro.

Y es que no puedo evitar pensar en tí y en ese movimiento de caderas tan insistente, en otras circunstancias; mucho menos simples e inocentes que subir una escalera.

* * *

Lo sé, ha salido corto, pero lo tenia hecho desde hace tiempo, y me pareció que estaba bie así como había quedado ya.


End file.
